What if this happened?
by RollingInThe
Summary: What if Sam has always been at Mckinely? What if Rachel never really fell for Finn? What if Quinn actually had Finn's baby? What if Sam dated Rachel? -Summary isn't soo good, soo i'd suggest reading the story!
1. What if this Happened?

Decided to start a Samchel fan fiction, because in my mind they could be pretty amazing! And actually prefer this to my other fan fiction

So I'm just going to write it as if Sam has been at Mckinley all the time, and isn't broke, living in a motel with his family. Anddd, I'm kind of drifting through Season 1 at the moment!

I don't own Gleeeeeee.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Another new year at high school, I'm the quarter back of the football team, one of the most popular guys in school and I am abb-u-licious. I haven't always lived in Lima Ohio, I moved her a few years back in the 7th grade, now I'm a Sophomore, and this year things are going to change.

As I pulled into the parking lot of school, I could already spot the my friends, all in their letterman jackets, and the girls in their cheerio's uniform – as Puck would say its like crunchy toast. "Puck, Finn, why are you all gathered over here…eugh, Puck have you not washed it stinks here?"

"Watch it Evans" Puck snarled, shrugging it off then pointing to the open dumpster. "Check this out, were about the throw him into the dumpster."

Ahh typical Puck, always wanting to look badass. I don't agree with this at all, so I always stand at the back of the crowd. Why don't I do something about you ask? Popularity costs you see, if I want to get to the top I need to seem ok with these things.

"Finn, are you ready to go?" It wasn't really a question if it was coming from head cheerleader and head bitch Quinn Fabrey. Her hand on the hip, tapping her foot impatiently. "We mustn't be late for our first class" Ah, every year Quinn Fabrey starts earlier and earlier with Prom Queen prep – she's c-r-a-z-y if you ask me.

I walked to my locker just before homeroom. As usual Rachel Berry comes strutting pass at exactly 8:25, 5minutes before Homeroom in her plad skirt, and one of her animal sweaters, with those knee high socks – kind of like a sexy librarian look. Despite that, Rachel Berry was a nobody, she was on Pucks daily slushy list – again something I disagree with.

I had to have the only Homeroom teacher that gave out seating plans, luckily Finn and Puck were sitting next to each other, as were Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford. I however, was placed next to Rachel Berry. – This will be an interesting year. We were then told to spend the next 10minutes finding out information about each other.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans."

"I know who you are, I'm Rachel Berry."

Cocking my eyebrow, "I know who you are."

**Rachel's POV**

He knew who I was? What was this, some kind of practical joke? And what's with the cocking of the eyebrow…

"So apart from being Quarter back on the football team, and being popular. What are your interests…" Let me guess, slushies, chucking people in the dumpster.. oh and cheerio's? Rachel thought to herself.

"Umm, good question. I like reading, Avatar….."

This'll be good, Rachel thought to herself.. He reads. Really? Does he really expect me to believe that..

"So, what are you reading at the moment?"

**Sam's POV**

Why is Rachel looking at me like that, I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Oh well.

"Well, I have just read Great Expectations By Dickins, and before that I read To Kill a Mockingbird By Lee Harper, and I'm either going to read, To Boy in the striped Pyjamas, or The Girl Who Played With Fire.. Any suggestions?"

Has Rachel's mouth always that big?

"Um, Rachel. Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth open?" Trying to suppress his laughter.

**Rachel's POV**

Woah, this jock actually reads… and he's laughing, why…

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, are you trying to catch flies with your mouth open?"

"Oh.. OHH" Realising what Sam had just said, bursting out in a blush. And he has a sense of humour..

"Well, I would suggest The Girl Who Played With Fire." Sam answered with a nod "However you would have to, if you haven't already, have to start at the beginning of the trilogy – The girl with the dragon tattoo"

"Well thanks for that, I may take you up on that." Rachel replied with a smile. "Now, what are your interests?"

**Sam's POV**

Well, Rachel Berry isn't one to keep her mouth shut. Was there something she wasn't telling his, or was it because she had just found out that Sam Evans wasn't you conventional Jock?

"Uhh, Rachel your interests?" Asking a second time.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well I like to sing and dance, and am in Glee Club. I have two gays dads, I don't know who my mother is –which has never bothered me. Aaaaand, I like broardway musicals, and one day I plan to be a star on broardway."

Wow, composing himself while trying to keep the shock off his face, realising that he was totally interested in what Rachel Berry was saying, now starting to blush he nodded and said "Cool."

The bell rang, he left for Chemistry, and that was then end of that.

**Rachel's POV**

Well, that was totally inappropriate telling someone I just met about my perosnal life, dreams and aspirations- totally inappropriate for someone you barely know, especially a jock, who really isnt you sterotypical jock.

"GAHH!" A wet slush was splashed into her face, "Eugh, cherry flavour" Wiping her eyes, expecting to see Puck, she saw Quinn Fabrey.

"Listen man hands, you can sing and dance with my man all you want, but you will never have him. Get it." The words left Quinns mouth icily.

"Um, sure… thing…?" Rachel said looking more than a little confused, she had barely spoken to Finn since… Well forever.

"Well, good." Quinn said with slight dissappointment in her voiceWathing Quinn turn around, the whole school departed like the red sea. While she turned around, people departed as if she was the plague, not wanting to get any of the slushie on them.

After a dull hour of English, she headed to one lesson that she actually enjoyed. Spannish.

**Sam's POV**

"See you later man, I've got spannish." Sam said as Puck cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah you'll see me in a few hours, remember I haven't atteneded a Math class in years." Puck said joyfully.

"Dude, you might want to reconsider that, I mean I know we don't graduate for a while… But still, you want to get out of Lima. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. But Math Class. Really?" Puck whined, knowing that he would end up going to class.

"Com'on, its not even that hard, and you're a logical thinker." Sam knowingly said as he convinced Puck to go.

"Fine." Puck said a stormed off, while Sam feeling pre-t-t-y pleased. "Now, spannish."

Luckily he had Mr Schue for his Spannish teacher, he was the best teacher in the whole school, but the one thing he hated. Seating plans.

Halfway through playing with his belt buckle his name was called out and was appointed a seat at the back, the next name to be called out was "And you partner for the year Sam will be…. Rachel Berry." He internally growned, though his stomach did not agree with the groan. He realised he wanted to continue his conversation from Homeroom with her.

**Rachel's POV**

WHAT! Not again, she had already said too much in homeroom, that was rather personal, and she didn't usually share with anyone. Trying to fight a blush – not sure what from, she sat down next to Sam, who had a look on his face that she was feeling.. Strange?

"Hello again" Rachel said, trying to clear the awkward tension between the two. Obviously not working, she zoned in on what Mr Schue was saying, instantly regretting it.

"Alright class, I hope you all had a great summer and remember what happened, because I want you all to recall what happened over the summer to your partners, and they are going to write it down in Spannish and then recall it to the class.

Crap.

Looking over at Sam who stared blankly at his sheet of paper, obviously feeling rather awkward, Rachel decided to iniatate the conversation.

"So Sam, what did you do over your Summer break." Sterotyping him once again to be a neanderthal jock.

**Sam's POV**

Shit, shit shit, I can't tell her what I really did, cause that's definitely gonna make me not popular… "Ehhh…Well I…

* * *

><p>Please review this! This is another attempt at another style of writing, and please review good, bad, ugly whatever, I also have another story called 'Someones out to ruin New Direction's' If you would like to read it!<p> 


	2. His Secret Revealed

Thank you very much for your reviews, they are very appreciated!  
>Hope this is as good as the first, or even better!<p>

I don't own Gleeeeeeeeeeee

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV Cont.. <strong>

Ahh, crap, anyone but her. I would've bragged about what I did last summer. I mean it would get me ontop if I told the right people. And Rachel Berry was one of those people, but I don't want her to think of me like… that? Ahh, crap, now she's looking at me with those big brown eyes, ahhhh…

"Umm, well, my summer wasn't very evevntful… Why don't you share first!" Liar! Liar! Why am I feeling so bad about lieing to girl, I barely even know!

"Oh, ok.. Well I went travelling with my fathers for a week, you know visiting family….

See, why isn't she all stuttery and nervous like I am, I mean I'm Sam freakin' Evans populare quarter back, I had sex with Quinn Fabrey in the Summer. And she is Rachel Berry from Glee Club, unpopualr. God what is wrong with me? Crap, I'm meant to be writing this down…

**Rachel's POV**

"After visiting my Aunts, we decidied to come home and watch a bunch of Musicals…"

Why do I have a feeling that he isn't telling me something, I mean we barely know each other, and I must be imagining things. No, no theres that look again on his face – he is definitely hiding something from me, I know it.

"Got all that Sam?" Smirking, I ask, though he barely wrote anything down. so I then went to a more pressing question, "So, what did you do during the summer…?"

"Well, I, uhh…" Come one Sam, I want to know why its so hard to tell me.

"Class, continue what you haven't done after school, and I want it all in by Friday." Mr Schue said just before the bell rang.

Shit, I have to spend more time with Sam.

**Sam's POV**

Ok, that wasn't too bad. "So Rachel when do you want to finnish this project?" I asked, seeing if she hadn't caught on to my stalling, and not wanting to tell her.

"Hows… Friday? 6 o clock." Man, she was persistant.

"Sounds, absolutrly fantastic. Couldn't be better." Great, now I sound like an idiot. "See you." I said while turning, and then bumping into the one person, I didn't want to see. EVER.

"Sam, I want to talk." Ah, the ice queen wants to talk, talk about what, commitmnet? I don't want to talk to her at all. I don't even like her.

"What do you want." I might have said that with too much venom, as I saw her face flinch.

"I wanted to see how you were…. And wanted to know if you wanted to go out this week, just you. And. Me.?" She said nervously, which was strange she was never nernous.

No, I don't want to go out with her.. Hmmm, how to break it to her nicely, "Umm, aren't you dating Finn, he's my best friend, I feel like I've already hurt him enough, I mean I am totally agaisnt cheating, and I did it. I feel so bad." I blurted all of this out, which was true.

"Sam, I'm captain of the Cheerio's, president of the Celibicy club, I'm on honor role, I am the one to get you ontop, and besides we'd make a great pro-" So this is what its all about.

"Listen, you are not going to use me for Prom King and Queen, what we did over the summer was a mistake, and to be honest you should be hating yourself more that I hate myself you have a boyfriend Quinn! So no, I don't want to go out with you this week. Or ever for the matter." Few, no Sam just walk away slowly, off to English.

**Rachel's POV**

Oh, great I sounded ever so needy why did I say this week? God, he must think I'm – hang on, why do I care what he thinks? He's a jock – not the sterotypical one, but still a neanderthal.

Ring Ring Ring.

Ah man I'm late for Algebra, and I still need to get my text book.

As I turned to corner, I abruptly came to a halt, to see Quinn and Sam talking. Just as I was about to start walking, I heard something interesting and kept hidden.

"_Sam, I'm captain of the Cheerio's, president of the Celibicy club, I'm on honor role, I am the one to get you ontop, and besides we'd make a great pro-" _

"_Listen, you are not going to use me for Prom King and Queen, what we did over the summer was a mistake, and to be honest you should be hating yourself more that I hate myself you have a boyfriend Quinn! So no, I don't want to go out with you this week. Or ever for the matter."_

Oh my god. I cannot believe this, this is why same was trying not to talk about his summer. OH crap, Sam's walking this way. Hide Rachel Hide!

Few, I made it to the girls toilet- crap no I didn't I'm in the guys. Shit shit shit. Eugh it definitely stinks of shit. Right, it should be clear to get to my locker.

"Uh, Rachel. What are you doing here?" Ahh, crap its Finn.

"Oh, hello. I must have taken a wrong turn. Got to go I'm late. See you bye… Uhh Finn have you been crying?" Not that Rachel really new Finn, he had just joined Glee club but kept to himself most of the time.

"Oh, yeah I have…" Finn finished with a sniff. "Rachel, I know we barely know each other… But, I've just found out something and need to tell someone.." Finn uttered out between sniffs.

"S-sure Finn.." Stuttered Rachel, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to talk to, don't you have a girlfirend?" Totally forgetting the conversation she had over heard earlier. Saying this only made Finn start crying again.

"Yeah I do. But I don't think I can talk to her right now because… be-be-because she's pregnant." Finn said, though it made him crumple onto the floor in tears, rocking back and forth.

"Oh Finn!" Rachel gasped running towards Finn, and putting a comforting arm round him. "Shhh, shhh..." Trying to calm him down. Though she had a bad feeling.

"Finn, are you sure you're the father?"

**The next day, Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked to her desk in Homeroom, noticing that Sam had not arrived yet. Impatiently tapping her foot, she noticed a red eye Finn walk in with Puck. She noticed that Finn gave her an appreciative smile- probably for not telling anyone about yesterday.

Finally just as the bell rang, Sam Evans ran to his seat next to Rachel, nodding hello in her direction.

"Are we still on for tomorrow, to finish our Spannish projects?" Sam asked.

Though Rachel ignored this question completely. "I know what you did over the summer, and the outcome of that night."

**Sam's POV**

Shit.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	3. They start the talk

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it has taken soo long, I've had exams, finished school for the year, and been working. So I've been busyyy, hope you enjoy this chapter; also any ideas as to what could happen could help broarden my horizen!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

Dude, play it cool, act oblivious.

"Umm, Rachel. I have no idea what you are talking about. I spent my whole summer vacation in Hawaii." Great lie, definitley got yourself out of that one.

"Stop acting dumb Sam Evans, I overheard you and the Head bitch Cheerio talking about it in the corridor yesterday."

Yep definitely wasn't expecting that. "Listen, can we talk about this… later?" I said, with all the desparation I could muster.

"Sure, if your still on for Friday?" Seeing the look on Rachel's face, I knew she wasn't completely satisfied.

"How about straight after school, that way we can both finish our spannish, seeing as its in for Friday… and uhh, and talk about this" I said, I must look so stupid.

"Sure Sam." Rachel replied.

Wait? Was that a smirk I saw her pull…

Hang on, what does Rachel mean by the outcome, I mean.. Well I don't know about her but I definitely don't want to tell Finn it would kill him, and well, know one knows.

"uhh, Rach-"

dam, cut off by the bell. Only 5 hours untill we 'talk'.

As I walked out of homeroom, and waited for Puck and Finn, I noticed that Finn was all puffy, red eyed. Ahh crap, does he know?

"Finn, whats up?" I asked, trying to sound worried. – which I was, but not as must as I was concerned for my for my sake – selfish I know but I don't want to lose one of my best friends which is rather hypocritical.

"ohh, uhh. Nothing my uhh, my uhh mum she just had surgery, her uhh, her prostate." Finn said, though anyone who had a brain – excluding Finn, would know that women don't have a prostate.

"uh, Finn not to burst your bubble but I know your lieing about that one. Women don't have a prostate."

Unsuprisingly his jaw dropped, but suprisingly so did Pucks.

"Dude, where were you then if you weren't helping your mum after her surgery?" Puck asked.

"oh, uhh, Sam we have to go." Finn said trying to divert the conversation.

"Um, yeah lets go. See you Pukerman."

"Wait, c'mon man tell me." Puck moaned.

"Yeah later after football practice." Finn replied – wow, I've never seen him think so fast for an excuse.

"So Finn, where were you then?" I asked out of curiosity.

**Rachel's POV**

What a crappy day, I mean I was slushied. TWICE! Then I had gym, I mean why do we have to be one of the schools that make it mandetory. At least I have Glee to relax in.

"Um, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina you do know your going in the wrong direction. Glee rehersal is this way." Rachel said, pointing down the corridor.

"Well, Rachel. Though I would love to see you embarras your self by hunting all the members of glee, including Mr Shue. Only to find that he has cancelled it today… But, we have been set assignments." Kurt said in a mputhful barely taking in any breaths. Mercedes taking over for him.

"Girl, we have to research Mash ups. Just so we get and understanding of them and find examples of differernt genres."

Rachel nodded; this'll be easy she thought to herself. Though I prefer to sing, rather than research singing.

Heading to the library, Rachel was being extremely wary when turning corners. She didn't want to make it three times being slushied. She rushed round the corner only to find herself falling backwards onto her backside.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rachel!" and he extended an arm

Great, Rachel thought just who I want to see! Sam. "oh, don't worry about it" reaching for his hand I stood up. "Well, uhh. I guess I'll see you later for our 'talk' then"

"Well, how about now, football practice has been cancelled, and seeing as the bell rang 10minutes ago, it looks like your not doing anything so we could talk now… and for longer?" Sam lingered on longer, strange, I thought I was a freak.

"Well, acutally Sam, I have to go do some Glee stuff in the library for a bit, so if I meet you in 45minutes time." I turned around, and left him before he answered. Leaving him powerless, with my Rachel Barbara Berry strut down the corridor.

"Rachel, Wait up!"

"Ugh, Sam please just let me relax with Glee stuff before we talk. I'll be half an hour," I said then again, before he could say anything I was off.

Ah, peace and quiet. Now mash ups….

**Sam's POV**

I don't see what the big problem is, I just want to sit in quiet, trying to figure out what she means by 'the outcome' its just getting at me. And I want to know whats soo amazing about Glee Club, I mean you sing and dance… its… What does Puck call it …. Oh yeah! Homoexplosions.

Right, just so we get this clear, I'm not a stalker far from it, I don't go chasing girls for pleasure. But this time I'm curious about her. I guess I'm off to the library.

Ring Ring….. Ring Ring… Great, its Finn.

"Hey man, s'up." I asked as casually as I could.

"Sam, we need to talk."

Huh, "Your not Finn." I said and hung up. God doesn't Quinn get it, I don't want to talk to her. Not now, not ever. As I made my way to the library, I was reminded by something Finn once said.. _'did you know that you can take books from there…' _or something along those lines. He was so carefree then, now whenever I see Finn, he looks so depressed, and red eyed. There she is, in a corner on the computer, with headphones in, so it is unlikely that she will here my entrance seeing as it is only us and the elderly librarian – who is giving me a weird look. Its really creeping me out, kinda like a 'I want you now' …. Ugh!

All I have to do is to watch her.. that sounds stalkerish, great! Or I could go talk to her about Glee Club, I mean it sounds interesting though I can't sing at all; and I've never told anyone about my slight interest. I mean when people found out that someone watched Grays anatomy, they got their eyebrows shaved off!

I'm walking, to where?

"Uh Rachel.." Crap, crap, why did I do that!

"Ugh, what Sam." Great I've ruined it, she looks totally pissed.

"I was, I was wondering if you could tell me about… Glee Club?"

"Seriously! Is this some kind of sick joke? All year round, you guys bully the crap outt a me! Do you know how many times I got slushied today. 3, 3times!"

Wow, she really did get it bad. "Well that's just crap, I genuially am sorry."

"Huh. Yeah right, were you serious about Glee Club, or did your plan to ruin my day back fire?"

"Oh, no I really wanted to know about it, and what you do. I've just noticed that whenever you leave the choir room, your always so cheery." CRAP, did I really say that.

"Really?" Yep, she can definitely see me blushing. "Can you sing?" she asked.

"Oh, um.. I don't know." I really didn't know! I mean sure I sing in the shower at home, but that's it really.

The next thing I knew, I was being halled out of the library, with I might add excessive force, and before I knew I was in Rachels car, parked outside her house.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been soooooo long, been really busy with school and holidays! But I'm back!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV Cont…<strong>

As soon as the car had stopped I was yanked out of my seat, dragged down some stairs to what I can only assume to be is her basement, which was the complete opposite of what we have at in our basement. Before I knew it I was on a stage holding one of two pink jeweled microphones.

"Right Sam, we're going to sing a duet. Have you ever heard of the song No air?" Rachel asked. "This way I can help you and see if our voices compliment each others better than Finn and mine."

"What?" Wow, did not see that one coming, "Your telling me that Finn Hudson, is in Glee Club?" Wow, so that's where he was.

"Yes." Dam, what have I said? Now she has a hurt look in her eye, I've insulted her.

"Crap, sorry Rach. I meant no disregard to Glee club. This is just coming to me all so quickly." Her face has softened slightly. "How about we give that song ago. And yes I do know it.. All to well, my younger sister plays in countlessly in our house!" And I gave her a wink to cheer her up.

**Rachel's POV**

Did he just wink at me? Ahh crap, now I'm blushing quick! Turn around a press play.

(Rachel/ _Sam/_ **Both**)

If I should die before I wake

Its cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

_My heart won't move, its incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? **

**Can't live, cant breather with no air**

** It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

** There's no air, no air **

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gon'be without me? **

**If you ain't here I just can't breather **

_There's no air, no air_

_I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew_

_ Right off the ground to float to you _

_With no gravity to hold me down for real_

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath but I survived

I don't know how but I don't even care

**So how do you expect me **

**To live alone with just me? **

**Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe…. **

Wow, is all I can say, Sam Evans is an amazing singer, far better that Finn…

And now I'm just staring at him.

"That was amazing Sam!" Before I knew it I had gone over and hugged him.

"Wow, thanks Rach!" Sam said, and surprisingly holding onto the hug. " Sam said, and surprisingly holding onto the hug too.

Half a minute later they both felt the awkward tension between seem so broke apart and laughed it off.

"So I guess you want to talk now," Sam asked, though it was obvious he could read it in Rachel's face.

"Yes, I guess we better get talking. Do you want to go upstairs to the living room? Its warmer and comfier?"

"Sure sounds good."

They both made their way up the stairs and sat together on the cream couch.

**Sam's POV**

"Sam, what did you do last summer?" Knowing that this wasn't their Spanish assignment, he dropped the façade. Why do I feel like I can trust Rachel? I haven't been able to trust anyone like this for years.

"I had just gotten back from visiting some relatives in Hawaii, when I got a text from my girlfriend – we were trying this long distance relationship at the time. Anyway she said she was in town and that she wanted to meet up. So I met her in our favorite Café couple of blocks away from school. There she was sitting in a booth with someone."

"oh no" Is all that Rachel said.

"I walked over to the booth, and he had his arm slung around her, and I had overheard them talking. But what… what really got me was that on the table was a velvet box, a velvet box that I had given her, and yep, inside of it was a promise ring, I gave her a year and a half ago. Promising her that I will always be her friend, no matter what happens between us, we have been friends since kindergarten. And now, she doesn't want to have any connections with me." God, I feel so pathetic. I mean who really wants to see me cry. "I'm sorry Rachel. Just… just give me a minute."

"Oh, ok." She mumbled.

"Have I made you, Rachel Berry speechless?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you have…" She said. Man she's feeling sympathetic, but also wanting to know what happened, so I went on.

"So after I left the café, I felt rather shit. I mean a lost the girl who I thought I would –if not marry, be friends with forever and ever. And I had just lost her I had no idea what I was going to do. Any way, I was walking around aimlessly and bumped into a rather depressed Quinn Fabrey. Apparently her and Finn had had yet another lovers tiff, and heaven forbid they break up.' And that's when I saw it; a glimmer of hope in her eyes, then the twang of what I thought was jealousy ripple through my core. 'Then, we went for a coffee, she invited me back to her house as her parents were away for the day visiting her sister, one thing led to another and we had sex.' Right… now she's looking all cryptic…

'And now Quinn's pregnant, Finn says its his, and its all your fault. Ever heard of a condom, might want to try it. Its what can help prevent pregnancy!' Wow, she's mad, and..

"Say what! I did use a condom, because there is know way I'm prepared to be a dad, I mean, I'm still in high school!' Man this is, well, I did not expect this. 'Ohh, so this is what you meant by "the outcome" gotcha'

'Well, if it's not yours then.. Then it really is Finn's.' Wow, Rachel could not look anymore depressed; and that's when I made it my mission to make sure she got over that Jackass Finn Hudson, and find a more suitable bachelor for Rachel.

**Rachel's POV**

Shit, I mean really, Finn. He seemed so cute and innocent. Now he's, now he's a father to be.

'Uhh, Rach are you ok?' Sam asked, he's so sweet.

* * *

><p>Review please! Tell me what you think, what you think would go wellhappen? xxx


End file.
